Shadow's Wind on Halloween
by FanggirlX
Summary: Sakura asks a favor of Shikamaru that takes him to Suna. He decides while there that he is going to win over Temari. Main Pairing: ShikaTema Side Pairing: GaaSaku


**

* * *

**

A.N.- Hi there everyone I know it's been forever and a day since I posted or updated anything. T-T I became my own worst nightmare in that sense. Anyway a while back I started helping a friend with a story and then got caught up in things happening with my family, it was a hard time. I forgot to tell her I couldn't help with the last part and left her waiting and waiting. I felt super bad for that so since she likes the shika/tema couple I wrote this for her. Writing it sort of with a Halloween-ish thing since it's close to that time. I hope she accepts this as my "I'm so so so so so sorry". Thank you so much for your kindness and patience, Gugga. And everyone else even though I didn't write it as a special gift for you I really hope you enjoy it and if you have any tips on how to improve it let me know. I'm sadly not so familiar with the Shikamaru Temari pairing. (And please ignore my title I know it's somewhat cheesy but I couldn't think of anything more to name it and I wanted to post it tonight. If someone thinks of a better title I'll figure out how to change it and make it that. If not the cheese stays lol)

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters.

* * *

Cool crisp air filled Shikamaru's senses as he stepped out of the Hokage building. Letting out a soft sigh he started for home after another mission well done, folding his hands behind his head as he ambled through Konoha. Time now for a little vacation time, as prescribed by Tsunade. Wee…

Really he despised vacations. It meant he was expected to be around his home more often. His mother expected him to help her out more, so really…he rested more when on a mission. Which was sad to think about.

So Shikamaru changed his thoughts. Deciding instead to think about how spend the up coming holiday.

Halloween; a time of festivity and disguise, mystery and fun.

Sighing he remembered how his mother thought the whole holiday to be a big pile of poo. Shikamaru wandered through the streets, delaying going home.

He spotted Sakura ahead, she looked very distraught. Thinking it'd be a noble excuse to offer his mother as to why he was late arriving Shikamaru increased the pace of his slow amble to reach her.

Once about a foot away he called, "Hey Sakura. What's the matter?"

She turned nearly teary green eyes on him and she took a steadying breath. Offering him a brave face with a smile she shook her head, "Oh, it's nothing really, Shikamaru. Nothing you need to worry about. It'll be fine."

He shook his head. "Lie to someone who hasn't practically watched you grow up. What's wrong." it was not said as a question this time.

She sighed and shook her head, "No, really I'm overreacting. You know how I do that."

He nodded, oblivious to the angry tick that appeared over her eye at his easy agreeance. "Yeah, but if you're this upset it might not be."

Her intelligent, albeit watery, gaze studied him a moment. "You're avoiding going home." she stated.

Shrugging Shikamaru remained silent.

Sakura nodded, "Ok, I'll tell you about it. Come to dinner with me. Maybe you can help. You're a genius after all." she said with a slight grin.

Shikamaru watched her start for the direction of his house.

"Sakura?" he asked.

She answered without turning back to face him, "Let's tell your mom so you don't have trouble later. Besides, she likes me. And since these damn tears won't be leaving anytime soon they'll finally be of use and help show I really do need you to talk to. She won't have a problem at all saying you can have as long as you need to help me."

Shikamaru stared after Sakura in disbelief. It was a good plan…he was ashamed he didn't think of it…

--------

As he'd suspected, Sakura's plan had gone perfectly. Now Shikamaru sat with her in one of her favorite restaurants watching her pretend to eat while she put off bringing up why she still looked so crestfallen.

Not being in any hurry Shikamaru just sat back and waited, watching the bustling dinner crowd around them as way of entertainment.

After an hour he sighed. It was now apparent she wasn't going to volunteer this problem of hers. The restaurant would be closing before she started talking about it, and she had to talk about it. Because her problem had been his excuse. No way was he lying to the she-devil that was his mother. She'd know, somehow…she'd know.

Training his onyx eyes on her Shikamaru cleared his throat attempting to gain her attention subtly.

Fail.

"Alright. You've pushed that all across your plate. It's thoroughly played with." he said.

Sakura glanced up at him from underneath her lashes and nodded. "You're right. Sorry, I'm wasting your time aren't I?"

He smirked, "Not like I really wanted to be home doing things for mother or sneaking off and getting smacked for it."

That got a slight smile from her. He wasn't sure why but a frown on Sakura's pretty face didn't sit well with him. Perhaps because she was one of the few people who really hardly ever hassled him to not be so lazy or to push to be more. In fact once before a big mission she was accompanying him on as medic she'd told him she knew he'd do fine that he shouldn't be so nervous. She'd said he was a great leader and a wonderful ninja. And after giving him an encouraging smile had started walking the path again. His intelligence hadn't been mentioned. It wasn't all he had going for him and she must have known that. After that day he'd thought of her as more a friend than an acquaintance. Though their schedules never really left them much time to be around each other she was still a good friend. Frankly, he didn't need too much time around her…his free time was better spent not around anyone, not doing anything.

Shikamaru watched her a moment longer and then closed his eyes, "Ok fine. Don't tell me." he said folding his hands behind his head, "If you change your mind though I'm right here. If not, wake me when they start closing."

She stared at him.

Minutes ticked by and he relaxed. She'd toned down a lot since her younger days. She wasn't nearly as…chattery anymore. Silence with her was most often not uncomfortable in the least. Except for now, her unhappiness was like a dark cloud hanging over them both. It made a nap very hard.

"Shikamaru?"

He opened one eye slowly.

"Thanks for offering to listen, even though I know why you did it I still appreciate it." she said with a soft smile.

He nodded. Was that a dismissal? Sort of sounded like one. Eh, she'd tell him to leave if she wanted him to. She was outspoken.

When it seemed she wasn't saying anything more he closed his eye again.

However, after another long silence she spoke.

"You'll probably think I'm being silly. Honest. I shouldn't be as upset as I am. I don't understand why I am actually…"

He opened his eyes to show her he was listening.

She sighed, "My mission was cancelled. And…I was looking forward to it. Again, I can't really say why because I'm not sure. I just know I was."

Ok yeah, she was right; she was overreacting.

"So just enjoy your time off." he said.

Sakura shook her head, "I can't. I really wanted to go to Suna, Shikamaru. I'd even begun making plans to throw a Halloween party with Temari."

The name of the blonde fan wielding kunoichi halted Shikamaru's mind a moment. All thoughts turned to the strong and voluptuous girl.

Regaining composure he said, "So throw a party here."

Sakura frowned, "It's not just the party though…" she paused a moment and then with a sigh continued, "I've been in Suna quite a bit these past months. Helping them set up their new hospital. The old one was in shambles and so they built a totally new one. I helped them plan it, supply it, and staff it. I even helped work with the staff to prepare them."

Shikamaru nodded, "Sounds like you were busy."

Sakura grinned, "I was, it was great. It was like I was in charge of the whole hospital. If anyone needed something they came to me. If they had a question I was asked first. It was…so great."

She continued, "But see last month I finished my work there, and they don't really need me there anymore."

Ok, he was missing something… "Then why the mission to go there in the first place?" he asked her.

Sakura smiled, "The person I left in charge of the hospital in my place was injured and they need a few extra hands. So they asked for me to come back."

Shikamaru thought that over and then asked, "Then why was it cancelled?"

Her frown returned, "There are no available ninja to escort me and because of a thief ring that's been causing problems in the land between our two villages lady Tsunade won't let me go alone."

"Why does that make you this sad though? They'll get help from another village. It's not like they'll be suffering without you."

She cut him a glare and snapped, "I know that! But-" she stopped herself short. Sighing, she shook her head, "Forget it. I don't think I can explain it."

He waited, usually in his experience when a person said they couldn't explain it, they still tried to.

Sakura focused on the mindless movements she was making with her hands and fingers.

After the silence began to stretch on she huffed, "I was starting to really love Suna. It's so pretty there, Shikamaru. And I was getting close with the sand siblings. They're really not so bad after you get to know them. Temari is a great friend and even very sisterly. And Kankuro is a laugh riot, he's a little rough around the edges and his humor sometimes goes too far but he's fun. And Gaara is very awkward with people but he's trying and I was kind of helping. At least I think I was. We became friends. He'd ask me questions and he listens really well. Anyway I really like all three of them."

She glanced at him. Shikamaru nodded showing he was still listening, though the news that she was bonding with the infamous sand siblings was a bit hard to swallow he didn't doubt it.

Sakura continued, "When I found out I was the one being sent to help them out I wrote them each a letter saying that I was coming and I talked of a few things I was looking forward to. Like with Temari I told her about my idea for the party. Things like that. I got a letter from each of them back."

Shikamaru noticed her smile had changed, it was softer, yet distant as if smiling at a fond memory.

"They were all three looking forward to my returning. All three said they anticipated my arrival." she told him with bright eyes.

Shikamaru found that interesting. Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara each wrote her back and were excited of her coming. Trying to imagine the fierce red head excited Shikamaru failed to gather an image. It was not something he could picture easily.

Her tears returned, "But today I was told I can't go so I have to write them back and tell them. I have to cancel all my plans and I don't get to go see them for who knows how long now."

Watching and waiting Shikamaru saw she was finished with her story and so he shrugged and said, "That it?"

She glared at him, "Yes."

"Why not have me be your escort? If it means this much to you I'll do it. I'm on vacation right now."

Her eyes seemed to suddenly glow with her joy.

"Shikamaru would you really? Oh my god I didn't even think of that. I mean you are on vacation won't you miss relaxing?"

He smirked, "Really? Relax? Here? At home?"

She giggled, "Oh yeah, that's right. I bet vacation would be hard."

Sakura dove across the table, "So you'll really do it? You'll escort me so lady Tsunade will let me go? Even if it's just you I'm sure she won't think I need anyone else. You're one of the best!"

Shikamaru pushed her off of him and nodded, "Yeah. I'll do it."

Clapping happily she cheered. "Shikamaru you are the greatest! I swear I won't make you do much of anything while there! You'll get your vacation I promise!"

He eyed her warily, "You're…gonna hug me again."

She nodded with a wide smile still plastered on her face, "Uh huh. I am."

The girl trapped him in another tight hug and Shikamaru sighed, glancing down at her, amusement in his eyes. Well…he could think of worse ways to spend his vacation, like staying home.

-------

They'd just reached the Sunan gates when out from no where Sakura was tackled!

Shikamaru grabbed the intruder in a shadow, however his anger dropped when he saw who had tackled her. A child. A small little boy had brought Sakura Haruno to the ground.

"I heard you were coming back! I'm so happy!" the young boy squealed.

Sakura giggled and patted the boy's head.

"I'm happy to see you too. But…Kouta aren't you supposed to be in school?"

The little boy's brown eyes glimmered with mischief, "I skipped!"

Sakura shook her head, "You know you shouldn't have done that."

The boy crawled off of Sakura and frowned, "Aw but Miss Sakura I missed you…"

She smiled kindly, "I missed you too."

She told the boy to go to school and that she'd find him later. Shikamaru watched intrigued as she greeted the guards by name and was allowed in with no problem. He, however, was stopped and molested via body search.

Sakura chuckled and shrugged when he cast her an angry glare.

Once he and his bags were deemed safe to enter Shikamaru joined her inside the walls of Suna.

"Where to?" he asked.

She grinned, "Maybe my apartment is still free. I had it fixed up so cute!"

He watched her prance off, deciding to follow her since he very rarely ever came to Suna Shikamaru sighed and picked up his bags to catch up.

Sakura pranced into a huge towering building and smiled at the person behind the big counter inside what appeared to be a lobby.

The young man there hugged her and turned questioning eyes to Shikamaru.

Sakura grinned, "He's my escort."

The young man with short gray hair gasped, his blue eyes doubling in size, "YOU needed an escort?"

Giggling she poked his side, "Shush, I needed Shikamaru to escort me because of a very serious problem of travelers being attacked and robbed."

The young man nodded and smiled at Shikamaru, "Thank you for bringing her then."

Sakura patted the guy's arm, "No, no. He's staying. I promised him a really great vacation here in Suna if he brought me." Sakura made a pouty face, "Lady Tsunade was going to tell you guys to call another village if it weren't for Shikamaru."

The guy chuckled, "Then he truly holds our thanks."

"Indeed." a soft dark voice said from behind them all.

They all three turned to see the Kazekage standing on the stairway.

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Gaara!"

She dashed to him and hugged him tightly, "I got your letter and I am so excited!"

Shikamaru watched amazed as the red head patted Sakura's shoulder and gently pushed her away. Quite a huge turnaround from how he used to be…

Usually only a small number of things could create such a change in a person.

Shikamaru thought of Sakura's reaction to the news of her being unable to come to Suna and smiled knowingly.

Ah…it all made much more sense now.

Gaara turned to him and offered his hand, "Thank you for your service. I'll send for someone to show you to where you'll be staying while here."

He then turned and started back up the stairs.

Sakura smiled at Shikamaru, "Want me to hang here with you until they show?"

She smirked, "No, it's fine go be with your boyfriend."

Sakura's face turned blood red. "W-What?"

Shikamaru indicated up toward where Gaara had headed, "You like him. That's why you were so sad. And he likes you. That's why he's so…different."

Sakura sadly shook her head, "No…he's different because he changed so he could better lead Suna. It…it wasn't because of me."

Shikamaru's cocky smile faded.

"Ah…so its unrequited."

Sakura frowned, "Something like that…"

Shaking her head she regained her cheery smile, "I'll see you later, let's all go out for dinner tonight ok?"

Shikamaru nodded, "Sounds good."

He watched her head up the stairs, most likely to be with Gaara.

Minutes later Shikamaru heard the door to the building open and he turned to see if it was the person sent to guide him.

It was Temari.

His breath paused for a short moment. Man…she…she got prettier every time he saw her. And he'd be staying in Suna for the rest of the month…where Temari lived. He smiled to himself, vacation just got better.

---------

Shikamaru followed Temari through the streets of Suna toward an apartment complex they reserved for visiting ninja.

He cast a glance at the blonde vixen and smiled to himself. Would she be at the dinner tonight?

"Sakura wants to have dinner with everyone tonight." he said to her, not looking her direction any more.

Temari nodded, "Yeah, so I was informed in my message. It'll be you and Sakura and me and my brothers."

Shikamaru grinned slightly, "Sounds fun."

Folding her hands behind her back Temari nodded, "It will be. I've missed Sakura. It's also nice to see you again. I haven't asked yet but how have you been?"

He smirked, "Same old same old."

Chuckling she replied, "Same here."

Shikamaru thought back to the last time he'd seen the blonde beside him. It had been one of the many times she was sent to Konoha, he didn't even recall what she'd been sent for. All he could remember was she had arrived only days after he'd had a conversation with Tsunade requesting she stop dropping his other missions anytime someone from Suna came. He hadn't thought it was right she seemed to always ask him to guide them, and most often it was Temari who was sent. He'd suspected Tsunade had been up to something, something with a matchmaking motive, and he hadn't appreciated that in the least. So he'd requested, as firmly as he could, his Hokage, that she stop. The minute he'd seen Temari walking the streets with another ninja, he'd eaten those words; regretting them instantly upon seeing her smiling face directed at another guy.

"Shikamaru? Are you even listening to me at all, you lazy bastard? Sleep once you're in your room, not while you're walking." Temari teased from beside him, a frown on her face.

He shook his head and smiled apologetically, "Not sleeping, just…thinking."

Cocking one eyebrow she asked skeptically, "Thinking about what?"

Tossing out the first alternative thought he came up with Shikamaru said, "I was wondering if this Halloween party you and Sakura are planning will be a costume party."

Seeming to believe it she smiled happily, "She told you about that?"

Nodding Shikamaru let out a silent breath of relief.

Temari's grin grew, "I thought it was a great idea. It'd be a nice thing to do to get the whole village involved in something light and not all about survival or fighting."

He smiled slightly, showing he was listening. Shikamaru cast a glance around the area they were passing through. How much farther was this place? He really did want a nap…

Temari chuckled at something she'd just said and turned to him looking to see if he found it amusing as well. Smiling wider he hoped that passed as an acceptable reaction, although slightly disappointed he had missed what had made her smile.

It had been the day he'd seen her smiling at another guy, a guy in a position he should have been in, that Shikamaru discovered he had somehow fallen for the sand kunoichi.

Now that he was here in Suna for an extended amount of time he planned to make the best of it, and maybe even tell her.

Temari huffed, "Thinking again? Honestly, Nara, if you ask about something…actually care to hear about it ok?"

He noted the flicker of hurt in her eyes and he instantly felt guilty. He really should have been listening…

She handed him a key and pointed to the building directly in front of him, "In there, second floor, room number's on the key. See you later."

"Temari, wait."

She shook her head, "I know what you want to say and save it. I don't have time. I really have to get going."

Seeing she was already leaving Shikamaru sighed and nodded, "See ya…"

He turned headed inside the building, hopefully a nap would clear his head and maybe give him an idea on how to win over a girl he'd just thoroughly insulted.

---------

After a good long rest, a nice warm shower, and a great deal of pacing Shikamaru had concluded he had no inkling of how to woo a woman. He knew a little about everything, and about some things he knew a lot! He was a genius for crying out loud! But knowing what to do to make a woman like you? He. Had. No idea! None! Especially a tough independent woman such as Temari.

What was he going do? This was a rare opportunity, one he may not ever get again. Having this much amount of free time to win her over…he couldn't waste that.

Shikamaru suddenly thought of what he did know he could do. He could ask for help. He'd go to someone who knew exactly how to help him!

Kankuro glared at the leaf ninja once more. Shikamaru held his gaze steadily.

Shaking his head and sighing Kankuro pinched the bridge of his nose, clenching his eyes shut a moment.

It had been a very long day.

"Ok…tell me one more time…why are you here?" he asked wearily.

Shikamaru huffed, he understood the guy was tired, but if he'd just pay attention this would go a lot faster.

"I…want to get Temari something nice. You're her brother, you should know what she likes."

His glare intensified as he growled quietly to himself, "Look, I heard what you were saying. I didn't ask what you said. I asked why you're here."

"I'm here to ask what she likes." Shikamaru thought he'd made that very clear…

Kankuro glowered at the boy before him. "Yes, yes I heard that too. But what's not makin' any sense is why you even want to get her something"

Shikamaru paused, did he tell the true reason or lie?

Glancing hesitantly at the puppet master, who's anger was increasing more and more each and every second he wasn't spending relaxing, Shikamaru decided honesty was the only safe bet. Should Kankuro discover he'd been lied to here at this moment when he was tired, Shikamaru imagined it would not end without his being in pain.

"I have…feelings for her."

Kankuro blinked repeatedly.

Shikamaru waited.

Blink. Blink.

Shikamaru sighed.

Blink.

"Oh come on, it's not that surprising is it?" Shikamaru snapped.

Kankuro huffed, "It's Temari. She's…scary. At times."

Leaning back against the closest wall Kankuro studied Shikamaru.

"Seriously?"

Shikamaru nodded, "Seriously. And yeah ok…it surprised me when I first realized it too. But…it's really true. Now will you tell me crap she likes?"

Kankuro sighed and thought a moment, "I don't really know that much about her…not like that anyway."

Shikamaru's mouth dropped open. He asked in a deadpan voice, "What?"

Kankuro nodded, rubbing his chin, "Yeah…I really don't know many things she likes. She likes flowers…but…here in Suna those are pretty expensive. Um…she likes food…"

"She likes food." Shikamaru repeated, in the same deadpan voice.

Shrugging the thought away Kankuro grinned at him, "Yeah I'm the wrong one to ask. And don't even bother with Gaara. But hey, if you really like her, not sure why you'd like such a crazy one like that but, eh; good luck, man."

Kankuro offered him a smile, his weariness showing though. Shikamaru suddenly felt weary himself.

Sighing he turned to leave, "Sorry to have bothered you, I'll see you later this evening."

Kankuro halted him, "Hey…I'm not saying this will work but…I know she likes it when you listen to her. She may not look it but she likes to talk about junk. That might help you get some brownie points."

Shikamaru nodded, thanked him again and left. He couldn't tell the guy that he'd already burnt those brownies today…

---------

Shikamaru sat watching the people of Suna go about their late afternoon lives.

They weren't loud and obnoxious, though there was an occasional laugh that reached an unpleasurable decibel.

_Sitting here like this is actually…_

"Peaceful isn't it?" Sakura's voice asked from his right.

Shikamaru glanced at her and nodded, that was exactly what he'd been thinking.

She smiled and joined him.

Studying him a moment she asked, "You seem…down."

Down…heh, she could definitely say that. If the only thing Kankuro, her brother, knew about Temari was she liked flowers and food and being listened to Shikamaru was doomed. Flowers really were expensive here! They cost a small fortune. And he didn't know what food she liked and he'd already blown listening to her…which really wasn't fair he'd jut been distracted in seeing her again. He demanded a do-over!

Sakura nudged him. "Wow…Temari's right you really are deep in thought. What's on your mind?"

The mention of her name had him freezing all thoughts and jerking his head to stare wide eyed at Sakura.

Sakura had spoken with Temari already? About that? Temari had gone to her?

He remembered Sakura saying how Temari was like her sister.

Light began to fill his eyes once more. Sakura was the answer to his prayers!

A blush quickly filled her cheeks. "I-I don't know why I'm the answer to your prayers but…I'll be happy to help. I think."

His eyes doubled in size, had he said that out loud?!

Her blush was all the evidence he needed to know he had, plus the even more obvious clue, she'd responded.

"What is it, Shikamaru?"

He sighed and turned his attention back to her, "I want to know about Temari."

Sakura gasped.

Holding up his hands he continued, "You have to keep this a secret from her, Sakura. Got that?"

Nodding mutely Sakura stared at him, waiting.

"I…like her."

Knowing he meant in a non-platonic she squealed happily, "I've always thought you'd two make a really cute couple! This is great!"

He nodded, "Yeah it would be if I knew how to win her over."

Sakura giggled, "I don't think you'll have that much problem, Shikamaru."

The boy shook his head, "No, I don't know how to do this. I can't afford flowers, I don't know what she likes, and I already messed up by not listening to her."

Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry I'll help you."

"You will?"

She winked, "Of course. We'll start right now. Tonight you can start wooing the woman of your dreams!"

He watched her cheer and jump to her feet. Sakura turned and with her mighty strength jerked him up as well.

"Come on!"

"B-but I was resting! I was relaxed. Sakura wait!"

She laughed, "No time to rest, Shikamaru. In fact, take napping off your schedule completely! We have to get you ready to romance your crush."

No…naps?!

"Man…what a drag…" he muttered as he struggled to keep on his feet running with Sakura.

-----------

Later that night at dinner Shikamaru tried his best to follow Sakura's instructions.

One- Be courteous- always, always think of her first.

Two- Be friendly- a smile and kind nature will draw her in.

Three- Be charming- be entertaining and leave her wanting more.

Four- Be mysterious- leave her asking questions about you it'll keep you in her thoughts.

Five- Be natural- having everything one through four didn't matter if you weren't yourself. That was most important.

Problem was… if he was himself he was none of those things!

So here he sat watching and listening like some darn wallflower as Sakura, Temari and Kankuro dominated the conversation. Sakura kept giving him looks to indicate he should begin talking to the blonde seated beside him. But he, as of yet…had not taken her cue.

His only consolation was Gaara was just as quiet and uninvolved as he was. Which…when thinking further on it…didn't sound like much of a consolation after all…

Sakura glared at Shikamaru discreetly.

Kankuro yawning for the hundredth time that night caught her attention and saved him from the menacing green gaze.

"Kankuro, you keep yawning you must be exhausted. Go home and get some rest. We can catch up another time. Okay?" Sakura told him gently, placing her hand on his.

He smiled weakly and nodded, yawning once again, "Yeah okay, Sakura. Sorry bout this. Long last few days."

Sakura turned and smiled hopefully at Gaara, "Can Kankuro have a day off soon so that I can catch up with him?"

Gaara stared at her expressionless a long moment before blinking slowly and turning his cold eyes on his brother. "Do you want this?" his soft dark voice questioned.

Kankuro grinned, "It'd be really nice."

Taking that as a yes Sakura cheered and lunged at Gaara, hugging him tightly around the neck , "So you will?"

Gaara, tense and unmoving due to the sudden close contact, cleared his throat signaling Sakura to remove herself from his body. Shikamaru stared at them amazed she hadn't been assaulted by sand for jumping him like that.

Once Sakura was off and out of his personal space Gaara nodded and said, "He can have tomorrow."

Sakura cheered and moved to hug Gaara again, his harsh voice stopping her in her tracks. "Do not."

Sakura froze and tilted her head to one side, "Awe, why not Gaara? I can't hug you?"

"No. You cannot."

He pushed away from the table and headed for the exit with one last order cast over his shoulder, "Temari, put this on our tab."

Temari studied Sakura a moment, tears were gathering in the pink haired girl's eyes. Kankuro yawned again.

Temari poked Sakura in the side, "Go after him, bozo. See what's eating at him."

Sakura swiped at her tears and nodded, "Okay, yeah. I will. Sorry to leave you like this."

Temari smirked, "I am at one of the best restaurants in Suna with Gaara's order to put it on our tab meaning he'll take care of it tomorrow. I can get whatever the hell I want! I am one hundred percent fine."

Sakura giggled and nodded, "Okay, you and Shikamaru have fun still okay?"

That took the wind out of Temari's sails quickly.

Sakura however didn't notice she had already bolted for the door, after Gaara.

Kankuro looked from his sister, to the guy he now knew liked his sister and smirked. "Well… I'm still taking Dr. Haruno's orders and goin' to bed. You two cats play nicely. Night."

With that as his farewell, he disappeared in a burst of smoke.

Temari quickly wiped her face of all emotion and glanced at Shikamaru.

The young genius couldn't help but feel he'd been set up…

-------

"Gaara! Gaara, wait up!" Sakura called as she ran through the empty streets of Suna after the red head.

His pace did not change.

"Gaara, where are you going? I don't get it. This wasn't part of my plan at all! Hey Gaara! Slow down would you already?"

Sakura growled as much as any young human girl could and charged after him, pumping her legs faster. Something was wrong with her friend.

Channeling all of her chakra to her legs she took one great leap, the distance she could cross nearly quadrupled. It landed her nearly on top of him.

"Gaara! I've caught up with you now! So tell me what's going on!" Sakura demanded angrily.

Gaara averted his eyes, staring off to the side refusing to look at her.

Sakura stalked toward him the short distance between them and jabbed her finger at his chest, poking him hard. "Come on! Out with it! What's gotten in you all of a sudden?"

His hand caught hers, holding it tight on his grasp, pressed to his heart.

His voice was so soft she had to strain herself, even hold her breath, to hear it.

"Besides our short visit and your time with that child you spent the majority of the day with the other leaf nin, Nara."

Sakura blinked several times before she nearly fell to her knees in relief.

"Gaara…were you…jealous?"

He jerked his gaze up to hers, his cold jade eyes cutting into her. "You walked with him, talked with him, laughed with him. You let him touch you!"

Sakura placed her hand on his cheek, "Gaara…I was helping Shikamaru train-"

"Don't insult me with lies! No training requires such things." he snarled.

His hand holding hers, pressing it to his heart tightened, nearly crushing her fingers. Sakura shook her head, "Training to be a good boyfriend for Temari, Gaara. Shikamaru likes her. He wants to make her his."

Her eyes softened, "Like I'm yours."

His breathing was labored, he'd been trying to stay in control of the beast within him. The thought of Sakura's betrayal had nearly released Shukaku.

His eyes bored into her, studying her face closely. "This is the truth?"

Sakura smiled, "Why would I lie to you, Gaara?"

His glare intensified, "Because you know your blood would spill if you betrayed me. I'd kill you in an instant."

Her hand that lingered on his cheek, stroked his skin with her thumb, "I'm still alive. Even when you thought I had betrayed you."

He snarled, "You question me!?"

Sakura shook her head, "No. I'm just saying you love me. You hoped deep down it wasn't true. So you spared me. And now you know it was untrue."

Slowly, so as not to startle him she loosely wrapped her arm around his waist. "You are my only love, Gaara. I'd truly rather die then betray that love. I was just trying to help Shikamaru and Temari have what we do."

His hand not still clutching hers hesitantly came to rest on her back, heavy and warm.

"But I force you to keep it a secret, to tell no one we are more than friends. I make you have an affair in the dark. With Nara…with anyone…you could walk hand in hand in the sun and declare who it is you love proudly."

Sakura kissed his cheek, "I do declare who it is I love proudly. Even if it is just to myself, in my mind, in my heart. I sigh happily and say to myself Gaara…he's so strong, facing what he does each day. He's so kind, constantly tending to my wants and needs, along with his entire village. Gaara, so brave and so smart. There is no one I love more. And better still, no one who loves me more."

He trembled at her words, his hand still tight on hers as if he feared she'd make a break for it. She felt his heart thundering beneath her palm.

"You lie." he whispered hoarsely.

Sakura chuckled softly, "You know I don't. One day you will feel safer in Suna. You will know the people would not use me against you. And when that happens, you'll announce me as yours to the whole world. Until then… I can live from night to night with you."

Sakura tenderly placed a kiss on his lips before whispering, "As it is now, I really do live to make it to my next time with you. Which now that I'm back in Suna is each nightfall. When you'll come through my window like you used to; when I lived here. I have a lot of time here at the moment. Each night I'll spend in your arms, and each day I'll get to see you and at least act as your friend. I don't want anything else, Gaara. Not if it means I don't have you."

His hand slowly released hers, and moved to rest on her back with the other. She was quickly pressed flush against his body. Gaara dipped his head, burying his face in her neck, clutching her body tightly.

"Say it." he demanded quietly.

She giggled, "Say what, Lord Kazekage?"

"Do not toy with me, Haruno." he growled, the vibrations from which tickling her.

Sakura smiled and kissed him again, slower this time. "I love you, Gaara."

"Not Nara." he mumbled, his lips brushing the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Never. Not anyone else."

He nodded, his trust in her firm once more.

She could feel the shame rolling off of him now that he was calm and clearheaded. That had to be fixed. So she kissed his cheek, reaching behind her to take one of his hands in hers, running the pad of her thumb over the back of it; whispering directly in his ear, her warm breath sending a tingle through his body. "Don't let this go to your head, Gaara, but I kind of like it when you get jealous like that. As long as no one is hurt I find it…incredibly _sexy_."

Gaara's hand that still lay on her back, tightened, fisting in the cloth of her shirt.

"You-"

She cut him off with a kiss, "I'm not toying and I'm not lying. I'm not kidding. I'm completely serious. To know you love me so much that it bothers you I spent a lot of the evening with another guy…sends chills through me, Gaara. Now that the plan is in motion and they've been left alone…can we go to my room? I've missed you so much."

As he gazed at her unblinking, his eyes softened the tiniest bit and his lips quirked in a slight smile. Never once taking his eyes from hers he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her. Once her eyes fluttered closed, he let his as well. Pulling away he looked down at her.

With a confident smirk Gaara whispered, "My, have you missed me that much, Sakura?"

"More even." she replied, kissing along his jaw, down his throat.

Sakura pulled him close kissing him fiercely, "Who's toying with who now, hm? Look, you can sand port us there or I can pick you up and tote your ass. But my patience is waning fast so what ever you choose, choose quickly or I'll take you here in the streets."

Gaara felt a dark chuckle rumble inside his chest as he shook his head, amused.

Sand began to move around them, sliding and swirling moving to ready enough for them to teleport.

Sakura's eyes twinkled, "I love you."

He bent his head kissing her deeply while the sand came up around them and carried them off to her apartment.

----------------------

Shikamaru stared amazed as Temari downed another dessert.

"You sure eat a lot.." he muttered, resting his chin in his palm.

Fire ignited in her eyes, "What'd you say!?"

Shikamaru jerked up, waving his hands, "Nothing. Forget it. Just keep eating."

She laid her utensils down and glared at him hard, "Just what do you mean by that?"

Fearing he could see her left eye twitching with anger Shikamaru worked to find a suitable answer.

"Well?"

He sighed and shook his head, defeated, "It doesn't matter what I reply. You'll be angry no matter what. Just go ahead and hit me and let us go back to a moment ago."

His surrender caught her off guard.

"Y-you're giving up? Just like that?"

"Mhm. I don't want to argue with you."

She scoffed, "Too damn lazy to do even that much?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "Nah, I just want to go back to enjoying the evening. Fighting is too troublesome, and causes a scene. Just go back to your dessert and I'll go back to being quiet."

Temari stared at her half eaten treat then glanced up at Shikamaru who was staring off at the dark window.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, curious as to why he gave in so easy. Usually they argued all the time they were together.

His black eyes shifted to her for a moment before returning to the window, "I was thinking, I wonder if that's her favorite food."

Temari puzzled over his answer a while before asking, "Why would you want to know my favorite food?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "It's too early to tell you that."

"Tell me." she insisted.

"After you tell me your favorite food."

She glared at him, "Cake."

He smiled at her, "I was wondering that because I realized I didn't know much about you, Temari." Shikamaru sighed and stood up, folding his napkin and pushing in his chair before meeting her wide gaze again, "And I want to know more about you. Starting with the little things like favorite food. Cake. I know that answer now."

He waved at her, "Good night. See ya later."

Temari watched stunned as he left the restaurant.

Shaking her head she stood and hurried after him, shouting to the man at the cash register to put it on their tab.

Bursting out of the double doors she scanned the area. He was already gone though.

Placing one hand on her hip Temari smiled to herself. She'd find him tomorrow.

---------

"What are you doing laying here?!" Kankuro snapped at Shikamaru, who lay with his hands folded behind his head. He had found a nice sunny spot on the roof of the building he was living in, and dubbed it his new favorite nap spot.

Shikamaru cracked one eye open and glared half heartedly at the puppet master; the puppet master who had taken it upon himself as his own personal mission to ensure Shikamaru's success in wooing Temari.

Shikamaru tried to sum up the energy to bestow a full powered glare on the loud boy garbed in black, but he was just too comfortable to succeed. He'd glare later…

"Get your lazy ass up and go find her! This isn't going to help you get anything done!" Kankuro yelled.

Sighing Shikamaru rolled to his side and curled up a bit, resting his face on his hands.

Kankuro nudged him viciously with his foot, "Didn't you listen to anything Sakura coached to you?"

"I did. She said above all, be myself. This is myself, relaxing."

"Being lazy." Kankuro grumbled.

Shikamaru shrugged the shoulder he wasn't laying on, "You say to-_may_to I say to-_mah_to."

Kankuro glared at the lazy oaf, "I'm not talking about vegetables you moron! I'm talking about your lazy ass self!"

"Fruit." Shikamaru yawned.

"Wha-?" Kankuro asked confused.

"Tomatoes are a fruit."

With a blank look on his face Kankuro stared at the ground, "Oh…"

Shikamaru sighed silently and prayed that Kankuro would leave.

He didn't. However, he did stand in silence, letting Shikamaru slowly drift toward the haze that was blissful sleep. Sweet peaceful wonderful quiet…he was in a beautiful happy place; almost sleeping. It was a comfortable feeling.

"You do still like her right?" Kankuro asked out of the blue.

Shikamaru's eyes opened, anger flashing in their hazy depths. The sleep induced peace cleared away quickly. Shikamaru frowned. Happy gone…

Rolling back onto his back Shikamaru stared at Kankuro a full minute before sighing and tossing an arm over his eyes.

"Yes. I still like her. I like her a lot. She's pretty, funny, and smart."

"Then why aren't you going to her trying to make her fall for you?" Kankuro insisted.

Shikamaru shrugged, "I am just waiting. She's busy right now. I'm on vacation; she isn't. If I become a nuisance that'll just aggravate her. That's counterproductive."

Kankuro mumbled, "Oh…but you are going to try today right?"

Shikamaru lifted his hand and glanced at the guy still hanging around bothering him. After a moment he dropped his hand back down and asked casually, "Why do you care so much anyway Kankuro? I didn't think you and Temari were all that close."

"Well…we aren't. But…I was thinking… about you dating my sister and all. And I decided that if she liked you it'd be a big help to me too. She'd be nicer, doesn't love make you nicer? Plus she'd probably move out soon. To live with you. No more Temari to boss me around and nag…sounds like heaven. Add in that Gaara is very rarely home because he's always at the office and that equals me home at home."

Shikamaru didn't have to lift his hand to see the smirk on Kankuro's face, he could hear it in his voice loud and clear.

Shikamaru thought over the guy's words and then conceded silently that there was logic in what he was saying. And if Temari moved out to move in with him… did that mean if going with that hypothetical scenario, he and Temari had reached the intimacy stage? Thinking of making love to Temari Shikamaru nearly missed Kankuro's next question.

"You get what I'm saying right? And it's not all selfish…I really do want her, you know…happy."

Shikamaru nodded, "I do get it. I like the idea of her living with me too. But I'm still not bothering her while she goes about her day. Based off of Sakura's advice I have a plan."

And that plan consisted of having flowers. But they were so expensive! Stupid desert village and their high priced flowers… if he had any hopes of having enough money he had to spend less on food. The best way to not need food was to sleep. It worked for hibernating animals. If he could cut off his meals for the next few days, having only one a day, he'd surely have enough by the time the Halloween celebration Sakura and Temari were planning came along. But Kankuro was keeping him up, and it was nearing lunch time, his empty stomach making him very much aware of this fact.

"You…have a plan?"

Shikamaru huffed, his patience gone.

"Kankuro. Weren't you supposed to be hanging out with Sakura today or something?"

"Oh! She's going to kill me!" Kankuro exclaimed leaping over the building edge and hurrying toward, what Shikamaru guessed, the location he should have met Sakura ages ago.

Sighing with content Shikamaru settled more comfortably to finally go to sleep.

Troublesome boy…keeping him awake…

-----

Temari clutched a hand to her chest. Looking down with wide eyes she saw her hand was trembling against her. She couldn't remember another time she'd been this shocked. Was she even breathing? No. She needed to fix that…

The shaken girl struggled to force air into her lungs, silently. She couldn't be too loud; Shikamaru would hear her.

She stepped away from the door she'd been opening, the door that lead to the rooftop of the apartment building Shikamaru was staying in. She'd been coming to ask him to lunch so she could find out what he'd meant last night.

Now she knew...he…he…

Shaking her head she started down the stairs.

He'd been talking to Kankuro, though he sounded more than a little annoyed. Temari smirked at that. Lazy bum just wanted to sleep right now. But what of later when he woke up? When he came to her…ready for the next step of his plan.

His plan…the plan to…

Temari nearly stumbled on the last step. She still couldn't believe it. Shikamaru liked her! He liked the idea of her living with him too! Could his feelings really be that serious? Could he really feel the same for her…as she does him?

Temari hurried out of the building and headed home. If he was coming to see her later she had to look good enough to eat! A smile touched her lips, maybe he would want to eat her.

A giggle almost came out.

She wondered what exactly his plan was, and how long it'd take. Hopefully he'd act before the Halloween party. The party! She had to get a really good costume if there was a chance Shikamaru would be her date.

People scrambled to get out of the blonde's way. She wad oblivious to the people in her path. No one wanted to be the one to stop her or trip her when she had that smile on her face. Past years of experience taught that a smiling Temari could be quite dangerous.

Oh...if only the people of Suna had known the true reason behind her grin, they'd certainly give Sakura's hospital a lot of business; everyone would drop with heart attacks.

---------

A few days later it was the day of the party. Temari and Sakura along with several villagers had finally gotten it all set up. The center of the village was decorated with lights and lanterns and shop keepers were setting up stands all over the area. The air was filled with the mouth watering scents of food cooking, in preparation for the night to come.

Shikamaru strolled casually, arms behind his head comfortably. He took in the decorations and finally found the flower shop he wanted. He didn't have much money saved up but he knew he could buy her a small bouquet to present when he asked her to this dance of hers.

Stepping inside the slightly chilled shop he studied the flowers, and more importantly they're prices. Ok…so roses were very out of his range. As were carnations and tulips.

Sighing he turned to the squatty elderly woman standing on a stool behind the counter.

"What's your cheapest flower?" he asked.

She smiled and said, "For the dance tonight?"

Shikamaru nodded.

"Not much cash huh?" the old woman cackled.

Shikamaru shook his head, "I'm from Konoha so …yeah not much with me at all."

The clerk nodded and eyed him closely a moment. "Well…you can't get any of the imported flowers I'm betting. How about… a home grown beauty?"

Shikamaru blinked. "You…have those?"

"Mhm, mhm. Some flowers actually prefer this arid land and high heat. Do you know her favorite color?"

Shikamaru frowned, "No…"

"Not a problem it grows in several colors. Here for a little more you can get some of each color. You still come out cheaper than trying to buy even two roses."

Shikamaru thanked the room and followed her directions to the small bin that held a variety of colored flowers with small but wide petals surrounding a bulb of yellow. The tag labeled them as cosmos. Shikamaru picked out twelve; two yellow, four white, two pale pink, two dark pink, and two orange. They had long thin stems so together they still didn't look like much but twelve was probably pushing his limit…

The woman smiled at him, crinkling her eyes nearly closed as she rang up his selection and wrapped the flowers in a small plastic sheet, tying on a pretty lavender bow free of charge.

"Good luck, sonny." she said giving him a wink.

Shikamaru thanked her and left. He wanted to take them to her and ask right away so they didn't begin to wilt.

---------------

Temari sighed to herself as she finally sat down to rest. Between missions and decorating she was wiped. But she had to get ready soon. Shikamaru liked her! He had been avoiding her…but she heard what she heard! She knew the lil lazy coward wanted to ask her. And she was going to look good enough tonight he damn well did!

She glanced around her living room before moving to get up. As soon as she was on her feet there was a knock on her door.

Huffing and promising herself if it was someone else asking about tonight and what they should do she was going to allow herself to chuck them as far as she could throw them!

Instead of an annoying brainless helper it was Shikamaru!

He stood one hand in his pocket the other holding out a bundle of flowers. She glanced up at him and smiled at the lazy grin on his face.

"These are for you." he told her. Temari steadied herself and let go of the door, afraid she'd tumble forward on to him if she did. Luckily she stayed upright and managed to take the bouquet without messing up.

She smiled at the colorful cosmos flowers and then glanced up at Shikamaru. "What are they for though? You break something?"

He chuckled, "No, nothing like that. Just wanted to know if you'd go with me to this dance tonight."

Temari opened her mouth and he cut her off, "Yes, as a date."

She smirked, "I was going to say sure, smartass."

He smiled, "I get you flowers and you call me smartass? That's no way to except a date…"

"Shut up! I was only calling you smartass because you answered before I spoke; and were wrong might I add."

Ignoring her he stepped forward and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tonight."

Temari, watched slack jawed as he turned and left, tossing a casual wave over his shoulder.

Once he was out of sight she dashed inside and slammed her door shut. She smiled widely at her flowers and squealed happily dancing in circles holding the pretty flowers out. Even Suna grown flowers were expensive, he spent this much just to make a nice first impression in asking for a date.

He put effort, actual effort into something for her!

Temari giggled at the thought of him picking out flowers and ran to her room to start getting ready. After this! She really had to be perfect!

------

Shikamaru smiled happily as he sat watching the cloudless sky. She'd liked them. That made it worth it. He couldn't wait for tonight. He didn't really want to dance any fast songs, but watching her dance might be nice…and he wanted to dance a slow song with her. He wondered what she'd look like tonight and found himself wishing it would come faster. Grinning he knew one way to definitely make time fly. Laying back he folded his hands behind his head and drifted to sleep.

-----

Temari trudged through the crowd trying to find a costumed person who resembled Shikamaru. She'd many demons and monsters and princesses and pirates, but no one who looked like Shikamaru.

Suddenly a hand gripped her wrist she spun around moving at lightening speed she trapped her assailant in a fierce hold their hand uncomfortable behind their back.

"Temari…is this how you treat all your dates?"

She gasped and released Shikamaru.

She studied him and glared, "Why aren't you dressed up?"

He glanced down at his clothes. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

She motioned around them, "Everyone is in costume."

Shikamaru nodded, "Yeah…but dressing up in new clothes when these are fine is just so troublesome."

Temari sighed and shook her head, of course…no matter how romantic she made him in her mind…Shikamaru was still just lazy Shikamaru in reality.

"Do you even plan on dancing tonight you lazy bastard?" she snapped, fighting her tears of disappointment. Shikamaru pulled her into a close hug and sighed, "Of course I do, you foolish woman. Why would I ask you to a dance and not dance with you?"

Temari fought hard not to blush but in the end, him being that close made her feel so warm she had no idea if her face was flushed or not.

Shikamaru lead her onto the dance floor since at the moment a soft song was playing.

Temari glanced around at all the couples and sighed, letting herself snuggle against his chest.

He studied her outfit, and swallowed hard, this was not a very Temari like outfit…she looked so soft and…nothing like the tough ice queen façade she put out for others to see.

She wore a long white dress, trimmed widely with pale green along the bottom of her sleeves, neckline going down the center of her torso and at the bottom of her flowing gown. The neckline left very little from his hungry eyes and Shikamaru ached to lean down and kiss where he could see her pulse hammering.

"So…uh what exactly are you supposed to be oh one who insists on a costume?" he asked her.

She pulled back some to glare up at him, "I'm an elf, moron. Don't you see those damn pointed ears?! Doesn't that make it obvious what I am!"

She felt anger burning inside her, it had taken nearly an hour alone to make these stupid ears stay in place and look natural. He hadn't even noticed them!

"I noticed. It's just…this isn't a costume I'd expect."

Temari huffed, "Well for your information I was going to be a witch first but had a change of heart and went for elf instead."

"A witch?"

"Yeah you know decked in black, pointy hat, stockings, corset, cape, a few chains."

Shikamaru imagined what she was describing and damned his luck…that would've been hot. He looked at the outfit she was in…though, this was definitely nice too.

He smirked, "Should've stuck with the witch it suits you more."

"Why you little!" she shouted ready to fly into him with a verbal lashing of his life when he took her chin and smiled at her, "You're still beautiful though."

Temari snapped her mouth shut and stammered a soft thank you before crushing herself back into his chest and hiding her face.

She'd worn her hair down and he wanted to run his fingers through it. Shikamaru glanced at the white flower pinned in her hair and he smiled, tenderly brushing one of the petals, letting his fingertips feel the softness of her tresses.

"You're wearing one." he mumbled.

She shrugged, "I don't get flowers much so I'm not letting these go to waste."

His eyes, black and completely serious locked with hers, "Do you want to have flowers often?"

Temari knew if she hadn't blushed before she was definitely blushing now. "Shikamaru, don't be ridiculous. They're too expensive here."

"I live in Konoha. I can bring them to you. I can pack them so they don't wilt. Importers do it."

Her eyes shook with emotion as she gazed at him, "You're…the laziest bum in the world would travel to come see me?"

He nodded, "It's worth it."

Temari's eyes grew and she stuttered, "What's with you tonight Shikamaru?"

She knew what was with him. He liked her! Can she have another woo-hoo and hells yeah!? She just wanted him to confess so she could kiss him already! She glared inwardly, no way was she letting this bum get off in not confessing. He had to and he had to do it right too!

Shikamaru trailed a hand down her face, along her jaw and brought it to rest on her shoulder.

"I'm in love with you."

Her jaw dropped. Trust Shikamaru to just cut to the chase no beating and around the bush with fancy words, oh no that'd be too troublesome! He just out and says he's in…l-love with her.

"You love me?"

He smiled, peace in his eyes, "Yeah."

"Why?" she asked breathless at finally hearing it.

He thought a moment and said, "I don't know. Took a long time for me to see I was. I think it's just 'cause you're you. I've seen prettier girls, nicer girls, and girls who don't call me names. None of them matched up. So it is you I love because you're you."

She grabbed his head and pulled his mouth to hers for a deep searing kiss. That was not exactly what she'd hoped to hear but to hear he loves her for her was beautiful enough!

"I love you too, Shikamaru."

He smirked and nodded, "I know."

Her smile slipped momentarily, "Pardon?"

He shrugged and since the song starting to play had a faster beat than he desired to move to he started to head out of the dance area. She chased after him, "Just what do you mean you egotistical prick?!"

He reached a table in a dim corner of the area of festivities and whirled around and caught the raving mad girl with open arms, tugging her flailing body to his chest.

"I didn't. I'm glad though."

"Then what was with you being so-"

He kissed her. "I wanted you to follow me to here. I want to keep kissing you, tasting you."

She blushed but then growled, "Well if you wanted to kiss me, you ass, you just had to say so not play stupid mind games with me!"

"I want to kiss you." he said plainly.

Temari paused and blinked, her anger gone. "Oh…ok. Well, um, go ahead then."

Smirking, a simple slight up turn of his lip, he slipped his hand into her hair at the base of her neck and tilted her head back, kissing her with long slow luxuriously lazy swirls of his tongue.

Temari sighed with content, inwardly only, her mouth was much too busy for such things as sighing at the moment.

He suddenly pulled back and said, "You still have that witch costume right?"

She glared at him, she'd put a lot of hard work in this costume if he didn't like it she was gonna- his voice cut off her thoughts, "Because later…after dancing with my elf princess I want to make hot love with my wicked witch."

Temari's eyes doubled and her grin as well, "That...can be arranged, Nara."

-----------

Gaara moved to climb out of his bed grabbing his pants on the floor to get dressed. He needed to go to the party his people were enjoying. A hand gripped his wrist and gently tugged him back.

"And where are you going, my love?" Sakura purred with the sound only a fully satiated woman could make.

Gaara motioned for the curtain drawn window. "The party; as Kazekage I should be there."

Sakura grinned mischievously, "Nah, as Kazekage you should enjoy your evening off. And…I have so many more ideas on how you can do that. And none of them involve clothes. So drop the pants in your hands and get back over here next to me."

Smirking Gaara did as told. The pants fell to the floor with a soft rustle of cloth and he was back next to her instantly. Sakura kissed him.

She climbed on top of him, "So you enjoying Halloween Gaara?"

He didn't answer just stared up at her.

She giggled, "Brings new meaning to the phrase 'trick or treat' doesn't it?"

Gaara chuckled darkly and nodded, wanting no more speaking; it was action he desired now.

* * *

**A.N.2- I know it was mainly ShikaTema...but I'm me and so I had to toss in a tiny bit of GaaSaku. I mean they were there after all... lolol** **Hope you enjoyed it!  
FanggirlX**

* * *


End file.
